


Empty Me

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [23]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Davey has a lot of issues, Drabble, M/M, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss with a fist is better than none</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - Arguing.

Davey manages to hide his black eye with huge sunglasses and, when it has faded to a sickly yellow, elaborate eye makeup. Hunter stares a little too long so Davey curls his lip and hisses at him until he looks away. They all know, it’s unavoidable, but nobody says anything to him so he doesn’t bring it up. He knows Jade argues about it with Adam but that’s because Jade is happily married and straight and those kinds of people think things are straight forward, and that love is nothing but kisses and rose petals. Those kinds of people think a closed fist and a sharp word are a bad thing.

Marissa doesn’t need to be put in her place so Jade never hits her. If she did then he might understand. Davey is the first to admit that he needs to be ruled with an iron fist – although he is ashamed of his flaws he isn’t ashamed of his need to be punished or the punishment itself.

He fastens his shirts all the way to the collar so that can’t see the hand print on his clavicle. He buys dazzling cuff links to distract from his bruised knuckles, torn fingernails. There’s only so long your body can endure pain before it fights back involuntarily and, when Adam holds him down to stop him breathing, Davey kicks and punches and claws to be free.

He is a worthless piece of shit and he knows it. But Adam loves him, after everything, holds him when it is over.

Today, though, he is pissed. “What did you say to Hunter?” he wants to know when they get home from the studio.

Davey shrugs. “A whole lot of stuff – we worked together all day.”

Adam crosses the room in a few long strides and grabs Davey by the throat, pinning him to the wall. “Watch your smart mouth, you know how it gets you into trouble.”

Davey nods, tries to swallow and fails.

“He questioned me again, wants to make sure I’m not hurting you. So I’ll ask you again – what did you say to him?”

Davey’s mind rewinds through the day quickly until he can say honestly. “Nothing. I didn’t say anything. He would never understand even if I did. They don’t understand that I love you.”

“They don’t understand that you deserve it.”

Davey nods, eyes wet with tears at the sudden idea of being alone. A kiss with a fist is better than none.


End file.
